Symmetra
Symmetra Symmetra is an architect from India who has the unique ability to bend light energy to construct the world around her. She used this ability to construct cities made of hard-light technology for her nation's displaced population. Being the best at what she does, she was taken in by the Vishkar's architect academy to further enhance her light bending abilities which she now uses as her weapons for Overwatch. Tips * Symmetra isn't a healer, she's more of a construction based hero for your team * Use every advantage you can to give your team a shield *Build your turrets in places that the enemy usually goes to falnk your team __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' '''''The Reaping ''''' |Collect the Soul Globe to regenerate your health. | -Enemy drop Soul Globe upon death -Collect the globe to restore health. Globe last until the enemy is respawn. |} '''''Wraith Form Active ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Reaper becomes a shadow for a short time. While in this form, Reaper increase speed, take no damage but can't fire his weapon or use abilities | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Use Wraith Form to escape from a sticky situation. |} '''''Hellfire Shotgun ''''' ''''' Weapon'''''' |Akimbo Hellfire shotgun is Reaper main damage sources | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|The shotguns are extremely powerfull at close-range but damage will falloff hard at long range |} ''''' Shadow Step ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |After marking the location, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location |Reaper is vunuable while he was teleporting. Use it to move or flank player not |} '''''Death Blossom '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies |This ability is best use when the enemies is bundle up in a group or with other ultimates such as Graviton Surge and Earthshatter |} '''''Strength ''''' +He have high damage at close range +Can shred tanks like Reinhart, D.Va, Zarya or Winston easily +Reaper have higher health than the other assault class (250 health) +Good sustain in the battlefield because of the ability "The Reaping" +Powerful Ultimate +Viable on both offense and defense +Simple mechanic '''''Weakness ''''' -Low damage at medium to long -Low movement speed (5.5 meter per seconds) -Large(ish) hero model -Ultimate can be easily get countered (Roadhog's hook, McCree's flashbang, Luciso's sound barrier and soundwave) '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even ''''' matchups Strategies - When playing as Reaper, you always engage in point-clank range, do not engage far, mid, or short range because you are a flanker and you can get the highest damage when you engage in point-blank range. -Use Shadow Step to avoid walking out in the open because you can get kill by a mid-range or far-range hero. -To get most of the kill with your ultimateand get play of the game, try to surprise the enemy by dropping down from the high place and press "Q". -Use Wraith Form to escape any kind of situation or escape the fight that you think it's going to lose. -You should target the enemy's support because they are a squishy (low health) character because they are easy target and -Avoid or eliminate sniper or far range hero like Pharah or Widowmaker because it's going to be pain in the butt when they can kill you from far-range (obviously) and your shotgun barely deal any damage when shooting from far range. Video